


Hot and Sticky Sweet

by spectaculacularsammy



Series: Not Unless Sam Says [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftercare, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Chocolate, Dean calls Christian Grey a douche, Dom!Sam, F/M, Face-Fucking, Filthy talk, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sam calls you 'little girl' - as always, Sam likes his chocolate melted, Sam's Neck Sweat, Spanking, Teasing, The Author Regrets Nothing, chocolate as a gag, everything but the kitchen sink, possessive!Sam, sam ties your wrists with a red tie, sub!Reader, sub!you, valentine's day fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 07:19:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3560999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spectaculacularsammy/pseuds/spectaculacularsammy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With the brothers on a hunt, Sam was absent from the bunker for Valentine’s Day. Weeks later, he’s back with chocolate with a red and gold tie. </p><p>Title inspired by Def Leppard's <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0UIB9Y4OFPs"><i>Pour Some Sugar on Me</i></a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot and Sticky Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> All my _I See a Red Door_ readers are going to hate me for working on this instead of that, but I worked hard to finish this as soon as possible, even if it is super late. 
> 
> Picture credit [HERE](http://www.zap2it.com/blogs/new_supernatural_pics_winchesters_in_suits_sams_hair_and_a_bloody_dead_body-2012-10)
> 
> And a shameless plug for my fabulous friend, [lady_ataralasse](http://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_ataralasse/pseuds/lady_ataralasse). She stays up all hours of the night, searching my fics for silly little typos and giving me wonderful advice/suggestions. She's got some really great stuff, so, check it out when you get a chance. :)
> 
> EDIT: I don't know if this is allowed, but if my readers ask for it, I try to make sure they get it, so I added a couple paragraphs of fluff and aftercare. You're right, I should have put it in there in the first place - apologies. I hope the edit is what you were looking for. :)

Away on a hunt, Sam wasn’t able to make it back to the bunker for Valentine’s Day. He couldn’t have flowers delivered because of the bunker’s top secret location, but he did send some beautiful _pictures_ of himself in a text message late on the night of the 14 th and rescinded the “No Touching Yourself When Sam’s Not At The Bunker” rule _for the night_ , so you let his absence slide. You would have anyway, since you know Sam’s got a job to do, however, the pictures did help.

Weeks later, you wake up in the middle of the night to Sam sliding up next to you in bed. His bare skin is chilly from the cool March air, but you still sleepily roll over and press your face into his chest.

“Hey,” he whispers softly while wrapping his arms around you and kissing the top of your head.

“You’re here?” You ask, still half-asleep, while nuzzling your nose into his skin, breathing in gun powder and sweat, laced with Impala, outside, and a musky smell that is just _Sam_.

“We _just_ got back. It’s late; go back to sleep.” He rubs his fingers up and down your back – from your shoulder to your hip, and with just his fingertips, he can feel that you’re wearing one of his shirts. He chuckles softly at the discovery.

“You smell good.” You nuzzle some more.

“I didn’t even shower. Just came straight in here.”

After you nuzzle the skin of Sam’s chest, you plant an open mouth-kiss followed by a little lick. You groan at his taste, and Sam groans at the feeling of your tongue. “No shower. You taste…” You kiss and lick again. “You taste _good_.”

With your mouth still on his skin, you can _feel_ Sam groan. “ _I_ _thought_ I told you to go back to sleep?” His voice is dark, but it’s not _that_ tone, so you know you’ve got room to sass.

“Not sleepy,” you say innocently while you kiss and lick Sam’s chest some more, moving your mouth down over one of his nipples to suck it in your mouth and drag it through your teeth. “ _Someone_ woke me up.”

Using very little of his strength, Sam flips you onto your back, so he’s on top of you and between your knees, and so your hands are being held down by his pointer fingers and thumbs. “You really wanna do that _now_?” You see his grin in the dim light coming from under the door to his bedroom, and his breath is hot against your face. “I’ve been gone for _weeks_.” Sam presses his boxer-brief-clad groin into your cotton-panty-covered center, and you can feel he’s _solid_. “You really think you’re up for the games _I_ wanna play?”

Knowing you can’t reach up with your hands to touch him, and you also can’t reach up to kiss him because of the way he’s holding you down, you’re _forced_ to do the only thing you can do: you swivel your hips up against Sam – he groans, you answer, “Yes, Sam.”

“Oh, little girl…” Sam smirks in the dim light and shakes his head. “You’re gonna _love_ this.” He lets go of your wrists, pushes himself up off you, and turns on the reading lamp. “I wasn’t going to give you this until tomorrow; I _was_ going to let you sleep, but just remember _you_ asked for this.”

With his back toward you, Sam digs in one of his bags on the floor, and you crawl down the bed to kneel behind him. “Whatchya lookin’ for, Sam?” You ask while combing your fingers through his hair and kissing the back of his neck.

He chuckles darkly, and it makes you ache. “Well… I got you a Valentine’s Day present.”

Rubbing Sam’s shoulder blade, you kiss the spot just under his ear and whisper, “You did? And here I thought I got pictures for Valentine’s Day? Did I tell you how much I _enjoyed_ those pictures?”

“I _vaguely_ remember a conversation we had while you were viewing said pictures, and from what I could hear, you _did_ enjoy yourself, little girl.”

See, Sam sent you pictures of himself on Valentine’s Day _and_ lifted his Masturbation Ban, but, like always, he had a plan. That night, you were able to look his pictures, _only_ while Sam was on speaker phone, and you could touch yourself where ever and however you wanted to, but Sam ultimately told you when you could come – it was a _long_ , but _enjoyable_ night.

“I enjoyed myself very much, Sam.”

Holding a package of some sort behind his back, Sam turns around on the bed to face you. “So, like I said, these were _supposed_ to be for tomorrow; they’re frozen solid right now, _but_ I think this may make what I have in mind more interesting. Are _you sure_ you wanna do this, now?”

Even in the dim lamp light, the thin layer of sweat is already visible on Sam’s neck and chest. His hair is messy and falling in his eyes in that perfectly sexy way that only he can pull off, and there’s still those gloriously fitted boxer-briefs, that, at the moment, look a _little_ snug. You grin playfully. “I’m sure, Sam.”

Sam’s dangerous grin puts your playful one to shame, and he hands you the package. “Happy late-Valentine’s Day, little girl.”

It’s a crumpled brown paper bag from some roadside Gas ‘n Sip, with one of Sam’s red, gold, and white striped ties he wears with his FBI suits, twisted into a bow.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

After you carefully untie Sam’s tie from the package, he gathers it up from your lap and holds it in his hands, and inside the brown paper bag you find a gold and red foil box of chocolates.

“Saaaam,” you gush with a smile, “You got me chocolates?” You open the box to see three spaces for chocolate, but only two pieces of candy. “Wait, there’s one missing.” You playfully huff and shake your head. “Did Dean find these?”

Sam laughs and takes the box chocolates out of your hands, putting it on his end table. “No, actually _I’m_ the one who ate it.” You give Sam a surprised look, but he continues, “On the rare occasion that I do eat chocolate, I like to put a piece on my tongue, and let it melt. So, what I did with this chocolate was, I broke it into pieces,” Sam explains while he slides his shirt off your shoulders and begins to tie the red tie around one of your wrists, “And I put a piece on my tongue, then timed it to see how long it took to melt. On average, each chunk took about three and a half minutes, but my pieces were small, and they weren’t frozen, so a whole piece might take a _little_ longer.”

You look at the heart-shaped chocolates, and notice they’re about five inches across at their thickest point, not to mention around two inches thick. “A _whole_ piece?” You swallow nervously because you know the whole piece of chocolate isn’t going to comfortably fit in your mouth.

Sam sees this, and his grin is back – it’s _dark_. “Well, I know a _whole piece_ won’t fit in your mouth, but I know a way around that.”

“Oh,” you whisper in a breathy tone, and nod down to what Sam’s doing with his hands. “And the tie?” The tie makes you smirk anxiously.

“Well, there was this commercial for a movie that came out in theaters on Valentine’s Day. Dean said the main character, Christian, looked like a douche, but the guy had this _gray_ tie… It got me thinking, and your present needed a bow… So, we have a tie for tonight.”

You laugh softly at Sam’s logic. “Works for me.”

“I thought so.” He finishes tying your wrists together with the satiny red and gold tie. “Too tight?”

You flex and wiggle your wrists. “Nope.”

Pushing himself up so he’s kneeling on the bed, Sam takes you by the waist and moves you back on his bed, so your back is flush with the wall. Taking your bound wrists in his hands, he kisses your fingers and knuckles and brings them up over your head. Unbeknownst to you, there’s a metal hook in the wall, and Sam threads it through his tie, then trails his fingers down the underside of your arms, over your breasts, and down to your waist.

You whimper at his touch and look up at your wrists wrapped securely in red and gold. “How long has that been there?”

Sliding your panties down your legs and positioning your knees so they’re bent and spread wide, Sam looks you up and down, starting at your wrists and ending between your thighs. He groans his words, “Not _nearly_ long enough.” Sam’s gaze makes you shiver. “Say it.”

“Impala,” you dutifully answer.

“Say it, _again._ ” Sam pulls off his boxer briefs and throws them to the floor.

Your eyes travel down Sam’s long and sinuous body. “Impala.”

“Very good, little girl,” he groans when he sits down. He turns toward you, crosses his legs in front of your spread knees, and pulls you up onto his thighs.

Sam touches your face when he moves your hair out of your eyes, and when his hand goes away, you chase it with your cheek. “Sam…”

He chuckles softly and brings his hand back to your cheek. “Begging already? I tried to tell you…” He leans forward and kisses you. “You still wanna do this?”

You nod your head. “Yes. Yes, Sam. Just… Please… Just touch me.”

Sam moves closer to you, so his crossed legs are pressed against the wall behind you, his rigid cock is pushed up against your stomach, and your chest is pressed into his. He goes back to kissing your mouth while his hands stroke your raised and bound wrists, your back, sides, ass, and thighs. He kisses down to your neck and throat. “Fuck, I missed you.”

Unconsciously, you pull at the tie on your wrists to get closer to Sam. “Missed you too.” You kiss him for another few minutes or so, and his hands continue to caress everywhere from your tie-knotted wrists to your feet. “M’kay, Sam,” you pant, “I’m ready.”

“Yeah? Are you sure?”

“Yeah.” You nod your head and swallow while trying to catch your breath. “Yes, Sam.”

“How are your wrists? Knots pinching or too tight?”

“No, Sam; they’re good.”

Checking for himself, Sam’s fingers travel up your arms and test the tightness of his knots. When everything is to his satisfaction, his hands make their way back down to your hips to situate you back against the wall and on his crossed knees, so there’s enough room for him to reach down between your legs. Since the opportunity is there, Sam’s hand cups your already aching pussy, and your head falls back against the wall when his finger grazes your swollen clit, causing your back to arch. Seemingly seconds later, Sam’s finger is gone, and you’re already left panting and wanting.

Nipping at the skin of your collarbone, Sam asks, “How you doin,’ little girl?”

“Good, Sam,” you answer in a breathy voice.

“Okay; I want you to stay still, alright? Do you think you can do that for me?”

Even though you know remaining still is next to impossible, you still answer the way you’ve been taught, “Yes, Sam.”

With both hands, barely touching your skin, Sam takes his time as he traces the curve of the underside of your breasts, and you breathe in sharply when feel your nipples tighten. In the dim lamp light, Sam must be able to see it because he groans and traces his fingers around the points, but never touches them. The tips of his fingers keep making slow circles – sometimes around the entire surface of your breasts and sometimes just barely touching the sensitive buds of your nipples. After several agonizing minutes of just barely-there circles, Sam’s huge hands quickly palm your breasts and hold them tight. You moan, and your hips rock up off his lap.

Sam immediately takes his hands away, and puts them, palms down, on the bed. “You have to sit still, little girl. Are you going to be good?”

Having barely been touched, your chest heaves, and you breathe heavily, while licking your lips and nodding your head. “Yes, Sam; I’ll be still.”

Sam’s hands go back to making slow circles around your nipples, and he bends forward to kiss your collar bone. “I know you will.”

The same agony-filled minutes pass, and his fingers have only traced their way around the mounds of your breast and the impossibly tight skin of your nipples, but they’ve still never so much as grazed the peaks.

“Sam…” You moan his name, need mixing with want.

“I had to start over, little girl.” He chuckles softly and quickly palms your breasts again, squeezing them tightly in his hands. Your toes curl into the sheets on either side of Sam’s lap, but your hips stay dutifully still. “Very good,” he praises in a husky voice, then his fingers go back to circling.

With your head resting against the wall, your arms raised high about your head, and your eyes squeezed shut, heavy breaths come from your mouth, and between your legs throbs. You will yourself to follow Sam’s instruction and keep still, and it’s as if to reward you for your obedience, his fingers press into either side of your nipples, but just barely squeeze. Instantly, your will flies out the window, and your hips rock from the slight touch. Sam’s fingers go away again, but this time they don’t press into the bed. _SMACK!_  One of them spanks the inside of your thigh, hard. You gasp.

“Stay _still_ ,” he orders in impossibly rough tone. “Or no chocolate for you, little girl.” His hand soothes away the sharp sting with a gentle rub.

“I’m sorry, Sam; I’ll stay still,” you mumble through a moan.

“Keep those hips _still_.”

Not waiting for you to answer him, Sam’s fingers go back to making circles around your nipples, alternating, this time, with little flicks and twists. You start to whine, but keep still, and Sam rewards you by pinching your nipples harder and giving them a tug. Your hips remain motionless, but you pull at the tie knotted around your wrists and the hook at the wall. Realizing what you just did, your eyes pop open, and you look at Sam.

He grins, and keeps his fingers tightly pinched to your nipples. “Just keep your hips still, little girl.” With another firm tug, he takes his fingers away, and replaces one with his mouth. “You’re doin’ so good,” he groans into your skin, and swirls his tongue around your sensitive nipple, then swaps to the other. When he pulls away, you sigh at the loss, then whine when his fingers go back to making the circles around your nipples, Sam’s spit slicking the way.

A few more minutes pass, and the circles go away, but Sam’s hand trails down your ribs, your waist, and your thighs, and very gently he cups between your legs and squeezes just a little bit. Your back arches just a little bit, and you whine, but your hips stay still.

“There’s my good girl,” Sam praises in a gravelly voice, while he lets go of your mound and traces down the creases of your thighs, as far back to your ass as he can reach, up one lip of your pussy and down the other. His other hand pulls your legs just a little bit wider, and with his thumb and middle finger, Sam opens up your folds, then starts to make small circles around your clit with his pointer finger – never touching the wet and aching nub, just the skin around it.

“How you doin’, little girl?” Sam asks while other hand makes its way back up to your nipple and gently rolls it between his fingers.

You just moan his name, and then beg. “Sam, please…”

“Shhh, my good girl; I know.” Sam’s hand comes up and his thumb brushes over your lips.

After a few more minutes – that seem like _eons_ – of Sam’s finger making light touches in and around your folds, very gently, Sam’s middle fingers rests directly on your needy clit, and you gasp while reflexively pulling on the tie hooked to the wall above your head. It’s a chore, but you keep your hips still. Rewarding you for your following his instruction, his finger starts to slowly move back and forth, side to side, in feather-light strokes across your clit. Sometimes his finger is soft and slow and light, and sometimes it speeds up with just a hint of the pressure you crave.

As if Sam knows exactly what you’re craving, his finger swirls down over your opening, then comes back up to your clit, and for just a fraction of the time that you actually need, Sam’s finger moves hard and fast over your aching bundle of nerves. Once again, your hips disobey Sam’s instruction and grind forward, trying to press harder into Sam’s hand, but it disappears. _SMACK!_ He spanks the inside of your thigh again.

“ _What_ did I _say_ , little girl?” _SMACK!_ Another spank to the inside of your other thigh.

“Keep still,” you whimper, “You told me to keep still, Sam. I’m sorry; I didn’t mean --”

“Do we need to stop?” Sam’s tone is dark, but his hand cups the side of your face gently. “Is it too much?”

“No.” You shake your head. “Please, don’t stop, Sam.”

“I mean it, little girl; stay _still_.”

“Yes, Sam.”

With a side-to-side motion, Sam’s finger barely even touches your clit, but the slight touches are enough to keep you right on the edge of orgasm, while your toes curl in the sheets, and an almost constant moan to come out of your mouth, but you force your hips to stay still.

Sam’s fingers pick up speed and focus in on that extremely sensitive bud in your folds.

“Are you gonna come, little girl?”

Shaking your head, you breathe heavily. “No, Sam.”

He chuckles while one hand plucks and pulls at your nipple, and the other one goes back to making tiny circles around your clit. “How come?”

“You didn’t say, Sam,” you moan.

“Good girl.”

Sam’s finger rubs your clit faster, slick with your own juices, exactly the way he _knows_ will get you off in an instant, then he asks you again, “Are you gonna come, little girl?”

You want to come. _God_ , do you want to come, but you shake your head. “No; not until you say, Sam.”

Sam chuckles, and for a minute, he watches the insides of your thighs shake and quiver. He knows you can’t hold it back much longer, but his fingers don’t stop, and he asks you once more, “How ‘bout now?”

You moans change to desperate cries, but you shake your head, and unconsciously, your knees close just a little bit, but Sam gently nudges them back open, and his fingers never stop moving between your legs.

“Do you _want_ to come?” Sam leans forward and sucks one of your nipples into his mouth, groaning when your back arches into his face.

“No,” you grit out through clenched teeth while flexing every muscle in your body to stave off orgasm. “Not unless you say, Sam.”

He presses his finger just a little bit harder into your clit, circling and rubbing with a touch of added pressure; Sam knows _exactly_ what he’s doing. “Are you _sure_ you don’t _want_ to come, little girl? I can tell that you do.”

You break. “YES! Want to…” But it’s not about _want_ anymore, it’s about how many more seconds you can hang on. “Shit! Sam, please… Can’t!” An uncontrollable warmth lights in your middle, but you desperately want to be a good girl. “Sam! No, I can’t- I’m going to --”

Immediately, Sam takes his hands away and rests them on top of your knees, his thumbs rubbing gently into your skin. You’re whining and panting heavily, and your chest heaves, and your core aches, but your hips still don’t move. However, Sam can see the insides of your thighs flex while you try to clench your core around something that’s not even filling you up – you’re chasing the heat of the orgasm that never came around, but is still slowly fading away. Sam grins, because his game has just started.

With his hands gentle, he takes you by the waist and moves you from his crossed knees, to his thighs, closer to him. Sam’s slick and solid cock throbs and drips against your belly as he rubs your back and your sides, up to your restrained wrists, down the outside of your thighs and to your toes. “You doin’ alright, little girl?”

With your eyes closed, you weakly nod your head and rasp in a ragged voice, “Yes, Sam.” However, your eyes pop open quickly, and you whimper when you feel Sam shift away from you, but he comes back in a second.

“Shhh. I’m not going anywhere.” He uncaps a bottle of water and tips it to your lips. “Take a drink, little girl.”

You drink, just like he told you to; you swallow mouthful after mouthful, all while Sam pets the back of your head. After you’ve had your fill, he puts the bottle onto the table next to his bed, and trades it for your box of chocolates.

The sweet smell of chocolate makes its way into your nose when Sam sets the box on the bed, but he doesn’t reach for one of the foil-wrapped hearts. Sam’s hands go back to your hips and pull you against his chest; his cock trapped between his stomach and yours, warm and wet, throbbing into your skin. He hasn’t touched himself once since he started playing, so, slowly and very gently, you move – just once – against Sam, rubbing your body against his, sliding up against the long and thick line of heat. “Can I, Sam? Please?”

Sam groans, and you can feel his cock twitch against your skin. “Go ahead, little girl.”

Immediately, you stroke Sam’s solid length with your middle, moving your hips up and down in his lap, and pulling on the tie wrapped around your wrists. Sam pulls you more tightly against his body, fucking himself, slick and hot, along your skin, just a few times, then lets you go, and puts you back on his crossed knees.

“That’s enough,” he pants, while you stare longingly at the string of precome connecting the head of his cock to your stomach, and then dripping down his shaft. You wish it was in your mouth, or in your hands, or better yet, stretching the neglected walls of your core.

As if Sam can read your mind, he chuckles and lifts your chin so you’re looking into his eyes. “You ready for some of your chocolate?”

“Yes.” You nod your head and swallow while attempting to slow your breathing. “Yes, Sam.”

Taking a minute to lean forward to kiss down your neck, your chest, and suck one of your nipples into his mouth, Sam tugs lightly before dragging it through his teeth. You whimper, he groans.

After flicking his tongue over the point of your nipple, Sam takes his mouth away and reaches for one of your chocolate hearts. As he takes off the red and gold foil wrapper, he grins. “Open up for me, little girl.”

You swallow and take a deep breath, then do as Sam asked.

Carefully, Sam eases the cold milk chocolate heart in your mouth, one curve of the heart at a time. It stretches your lips wide, and its thickness prevents you from closing your mouth fully. He kisses the corner of your mouth, and you can feel him lick at the point of the chocolate heart that pokes a couple inches out of your mouth.

“If at _any_ _time_ this is too much,” Sam starts while his hands softly rub your cheeks and jaw.  “Or if something hurts, or even if you just need a break, all you have to do, little girl, is spit it out. Show me you can do that, right now.”

Easily, you’re able to push the chocolate heart from your mouth with your tongue, and Sam takes the piece of chocolate in his hand, licking at your lips. You pant against his face and eagerly await his instructions.

“Good girl,” Sam praises as he eases the chocolate back into your mouth. “The little pieces took about three minutes each to melt, but this…” he runs the pad of his thumb over the couple inches of chocolate that don’t fit inside your mouth. “This, might take a bit longer. And when this whole piece of chocolate is gone, _maybe_ I’ll let you come.”

You whimper around your chocolate heart-shaped gag, and your eyes glance over to the last remaining gold foil-covered heart in the candy box.

Sam chuckles and tucks his hair behind his ears, then leans forward to lick the corner of your mouth that is already dripping a bit of chocolate-laced saliva. “Let’s see how long it takes your hot little mouth to melt this piece before we worry about the other one, little girl, but if you’re in the playing mood tonight, you always know I am.” He raises his hands to test the knots around your wrists one more time, and you feel another warm smear of Sam’s precome spread across your stomach. Kissing down the underside of your arms to your ears, Sam sucks your earlobe into his mouth and flicks it with his tongue. “Are you ready to go again, little girl?”

Because your mouth is stuffed full of ice cold milk chocolate, you answer Sam the only way you can: with a nod of your head and a moan.

Even in the dimly lit glow of Sam’s reading lamp, you’re able to see his eyes are dark; his pupils are blown. You watch his hand as it slowly leaves the top of his thigh and reaches for your waist, and as soon as his warm hand touches your skin again, your eyes roll back in your head.

Barely grazing your skin, Sam’s fingertips teasingly roam down your waist and your hip, to your bent and widely spread knees, before moving his hands up the insides of your thighs. This time, he massages the soft skin of your inner thighs, as he inches his thumbs further and further up the open ‘V’ of your legs, until he just barely reaches the parted lips of your pussy. Instead of using his thumbs to spread them like he did before, he presses them closed and uses your soft skin as a barrier to rub circles into your clit.

Sam left you right on the edge, and your body is so sensitive – seeking out and wanting every little touch, but you stay still, just letting your head fall against one of your raised arms.

The chocolate filling your mouth and pulling your lips tight, makes it difficult to swallow, and a droplet of your spit, mixed with melted chocolate drips from the corner of your mouth down onto your breast. Sam’s eyes follow the drop, and his dark grin stretches just a little bit wider.

“ _That’s_ what I’ve been waiting for,” he groans, then leans forward and sucks the chocolate-drool-droplet into his mouth, moving down to your nipple and catching it between his teeth before he pulls away.

You whimper behind your sweet tasting gag, and start to rub your tongue on the smooth surface of the chocolate, in hopes that it will melt faster. Sam watches your mouth as his thumbs keep rubbing you through your folds, leaning forward to lick the dribbles of cocoa-streaked saliva that fall from the corners of your mouth.

“Is my little girl doin’ alright?” Sam asks with a dark and playful glimmer in his eye. You nod your head and breathe heavily through your nose. Kissing your stretched lips, he asks another question, “You’ve got quite a mouthful there, do you need some help?”

Without waiting for your answer, he leans forward, and with his teeth, he pulls the chocolate heart, just a little bit from your mouth and bites a piece off. Sam’s mouth is closed around his bite of chocolate, but you can see it moving, just a little bit, and it’s obvious that he’s using his tongue to rub it against the roof of his mouth to get it to melt.

When Sam’s piece of chocolate has softened to his satisfaction, he leans forward, bringing his hands up to your hips and pulling you closer to him, then kisses down your neck and chest, all the way to your nipples, licking and smearing chocolate into your skin. When he takes his mouth away, you moan deeply, and another droplet of chocolate-y saliva drips from the corner of your mouth, down your chin, landing on the tip of Sam’s rigid cock. This time, _your_ eyes follow the drop, and you thirstily watch it swirl and mix with a fresh bead of Sam’s precome oozing down his thick cock.

When Sam’s eyes follow yours, and he groans appreciatively at what he _knows_ you’re thinking, but he doesn’t make a comment about it, he just licks the trail of chocolate away from your lips and chin.

With his hands still on your hips, Sam slides you back on his knees, then he goes back to gently massages your skin, inching his hands back up to the ‘V’ between your legs. When his thumbs find your folds and start to rub your clit again, your head, once again, falls back against your raised arms, and you moan while sucking what you can of the chocolate heart back into your mouth, swallowing its smooth sweetness down your throat.

“How’re you doin’, little girl?” Sam asks in a wrecked voice after what seems like years of rubbing your clit through your folds. He uses his forearms to nudge your thighs further apart.

Still unable to answer, you moan and nod your head, your tongue still working to melt the cool chocolate pulling your lips tightly.

“Remember what I said, my good girl,” he tells you as he gently pulls your dripping folds apart. “Keep those hips still; can you do that for me?”

“Mmm hmm,” you answer blindly, your eyes, now, rolled back in your head and squeezed tightly shut.

Very lightly, the tip of Sam’s pointer finger finds your aching clit and teases it with ultra-light strokes. Your back instantly arches, and you cry out around the once five inch piece of chocolate – now four inches, minus the piece Sam bit off – filling your mouth, but your hips submissively remain still.

“Fuck, little girl, you’re doin’ so good.” You open your eyes to look up at Sam, just in time to see his tongue lick his lips. “Been thinkin’ about this for _weeks_ , and your so wet for me.” You groan at Sam’s praise, and he loves it, so along with the ultra-light stroke of his finger over your clit, he keeps his praise going. “I hope you’re suckin’ on that chocolate good and hard, because I’ve been dreamin’ about fucking your wet and tight little pussy since the day I left. Other than your tiny little fingers, the night I sent you pictures of my cock, you’ve been empty, haven’t you?”

Feeling yourself drip from Sam’s words alone, you clumsily nod your head – you have been _painfully_ empty since Sam left and would give practically anything to have him fill you up.

“You keep workin’ on that chocolate, little girl, and when it’s gone, I’ll fill you up just the way I know you want.” Sam echoes your thoughts like he’s in your head – Sam’s _always_ in your head.

Adding a hint of pressure behind his feather-light strokes around your clit, and a needy, desperate moan escapes your mouth, causing a thick string of chocolate-y drool to fall from your open lips. It lands just above your nipple and threads down to your stomach. The sight makes Sam groan, and his cock jumps against his firm, tanned abs, prompting another stream of precome to glisten free from his slit.

As the pointer finger of Sam’s free hand picks up the stream of sticky sweet chocolate swirled saliva and brings it to his mouth to lick it clean, for a second, you stare hungrily at the beautiful sight of Sam before you, but your sight is abruptly darkened by your own eyelids when that same finger just barely breaches your empty hole.

This time, your hips don’t stay compliant to Sam’s instructions, and they rock up in a vain effort to sink Sam’s finger deeper inside you. As soon as his hands abruptly disappear, you know exactly what you just did, and you look up at Sam with apologetic eyes.

“ _What_ …” _SMACK_! Sam’s hand comes down sharply on the inside of your thigh. “Did _I_ say, little girl?” Sam demands in that tone that he hardly ever uses; it’s a Dom tone – there’s no way around it.

With the chocolate, now three inches wide and considerably smaller, but still inhibiting your speech, you’re unable to answer him, so your press your hips back against the wall, and hold still, hoping your answer is sufficient for Sam.

“That’s right,” he tells you. “I _told you_ to _stay still_ , didn’t I, little girl?”

You nod your head and swallow a whimper that’s covered with the sweet taste of chocolate.

 _SMACK_! You wince at the sting the blooms on the inside of your other thigh, and Sam tips your chin up so you’re looking up at him.

“Try _harder_ , because I can do this all night, and you know little girls only get to come when _I_ say, right?”

“Yeff, Fa’mm,” you obediently answer as best as you can with your mouth full of chocolate.

For just a second, Sam’s lips curl up at the ends, and his eyes go soft, but he leans forward and licks a smudge of chocolate off of your shoulder he left behind when he had his own bite of chocolate. “Good girl.”

His hands are gentle when he rubs the pink marks on the insides of your thighs, and just like before, his hands ease their way up to your needy folds. You feel Sam’s fingers gently pull them apart, and your whole body clenches when he simply rests his finger on your clit. The slight touch elicits a moan from you, and you pull on the tie and the hook in the wall, but you keep your hips still.

“Much better,” Sam purrs huskily in your ear.

Ever so slowly, the tip of Sam’s finger wiggles back and forth, just a fraction of a centimeter, over the surface of your clit – almost like a vibration. The muscles on the insides of your legs shake and clench, and with his free hand, Sam gives them reassuring touches, but his finger on your clit is brutal and unforgiving when it picks up speed and starts to circle around and over your entire clit.

Other than the first initial thought to suck and rub your tongue against the, now warm, piece of chocolate, curling your tongue around the sweet piece of candy has been something you’ve just done automatically. You haven’t been allowed to touch Sam, kiss him, lick him, or even feel him, and you haven’t been able to move your hips, but you’ve always had that piece of chocolate in your mouth, and now that it’s just a fraction of what it once was – maybe two inches across – you suck and lick as much as you can through heavy breaths and moans.

Of course, Sam, being the man that he is, knows this – he planned it. He’s watched your mouth this whole time as your tongue worked over the sticky sweet piece of chocolate in your hot mouth. He knows exactly how much of it is left, still melting on your tongue, which is why he adds a hint of pressure to the quick circles he’s been making around your clit.

Fully aware of what he’s doing, one of Sam’s fingers changes to two, and he moves them in the exact way he knows will make you come almost instantly. For a minute, he just watches you: your eyes squeezed shut, your mouth sucking as hard as you can at the chocolate on your tongue, the sweat on your brow and temples, and your hard and pointed nipples that are practically aching to be pulled and plucked. He watches you, and he knows you’re fighting it; fighting the heat in your middle that wants to burn through you; fighting it simply because _he_ told you to, but he also knows in about three seconds, the piece of chocolate is going to be gone, so he speeds up his fingers.

 _Three_.

 _Two_.

 _One_.

“Sam!” You cry out his name, your mouth finally free of its chocolate-y gag.

Immediately, Sam takes his fingers away from your dripping pussy and brings them to the insides of your thighs, gently rubbing them up and down.

“It’s gone, Sam,” you pant. “It’s gone.”

Checking for himself, Sam leans forward and kisses you. His tongue is greedy as it licks away the sticky chocolate left on your lips and when he chases the melted chocolate-y taste on your tongue. As he sucks away one last smear of chocolate on the corner of your mouth, he murmurs, “You taste so sweet, little girl; I could lick you all day long.”

You head falls limply against Sam’s cheek. “It’s gone, Sam; please let me come.”

Sam nuzzles your face, then sets you back against the wall because he can tell you’re straining your wrists and shoulders when you lean forward. He rubs your shoulders for just a minute, then finally speaks, “You’ve been such a good girl; I will – I’ll let you come – but we’ve still got this.” He takes the second heart, wrapped in gold foil, from the box on the bed, and squeezes it in his hand, so it breaks in to small pieces inside the foil. “I’ll fill you up and let you come, or…”

You whine and squeeze your eyes shut.

“Or… We can find something fun to do with this last piece of chocolate. You pick, little girl. I promise, I’ll fuck you hard and make you come so hard, either way, but you pick if that’s now or in a little bit.”

“I can’t eat anymore chocolate, Sam,” you moan, “No more chocolate.”

Keeping one hand on your thigh, Sam reaches over to his end table and grabs the bottle of water. “Here, little girl, drink up.” He holds the bottle up to your lips, and as you swallow the contents down, Sam’s thumb rubs your cheek. “You won’t have to eat anymore chocolate, little girl; I promise. So, can you wait just a little bit longer?”

After you finish the bottle of water, even though between your legs is aching and throbbing with need, you still say, “I can, but no more chocolate, Sam.”

Sam chuckles just a little bit. “No more chocolate, little girl; you did so good.” His hand trails up your thigh, and his thumb traces a circle around your wet hole. “If you can wait, this chocolate is all for me.”

As you moan at Sam’s touch, you see a glimmer in his eye, and that’s all you need. “Yes, Sam; I can wait.”

His eyes roll back in his head while he groans deeply. “ _Fuck_ … You’re such a good girl for me.”

His thumb makes one wet circle around your swollen clit before he moves you off of his lap and pushes himself up on his knees. A wide grin affixes itself on his face when he sees your eyes are locked on his solid cock, just inches away from your face.

Carefully, Sam takes one of your legs in his hands and eases it down so it’s flat on the bed, straight out in front of you, then does the same with your other leg. After that, he works the tie free from the hook in the wall, and slowly brings your bound hands down, kissing your fingers and knuckles, before he unties just one of your wrists and places it in your lap. Sam wraps the red and gold tie still tethered to your lone wrist around his hand as he sits down on the bed next to you.

“I already told you I like my chocolate melted when I eat it, right, little girl?” Sam asks while opening the gold foil on the broken second chocolate heart, which you see is white chocolate.

Not knowing where this is going, but beyond the point of caring, you nod your head and answer breathlessly, “Yes, Sam.”

With gentle hands, Sam parts your thighs just a little bit and begins to place the chunks of broken white chocolate in the creases of your skin where your thighs meet your body, against the folds of your dripping lips, and between your upper thighs. Your skin is so hot that as soon as he situates you thighs so they’re tightly pressed together, you can already feel the chocolate starting to melt. At that moment you realize exactly where this is going, Sam’s words echoing in your head, _You taste so sweet, little girl; I could lick you all day long_ , but you stay faithfully quiet.

Once you’re positioned just the way he wants, Sam moves so his knees are on either side of your pressed-together thighs, and so his hands are pressed into the wall behind you, still holding on to the tie which is still wrapped around your wrist. His cock stands dripping and hard just inches away from your face, and Sam catches you staring it at it, but you stop yourself from leaning forward to lick at it and take it in your mouth, because Sam hasn’t told you that you can.

“Put your hand on my hip, little girl.” As he tells you what to do, he presses your other hand, bound in his red and gold tie, into his chest.

Eager to finally have not one but both of your hands touching Sam, you take your free hand, and do just as he says, making circles with your fingers into his warm skin of his hip.

Sam groans at your tiny touches. “It’s important that you keep your legs together; I want my chocolate to be good and melted by the time I get to it, okay, little girl? I need you to keep as still as you can. Can you do that for me?”

You instantly still your fingers.

“You can move your fingers, my good girl, but I need you to keep everything else still.”

Nodding your head obediently, you answer, “Yes, Sam.”

“Alright, little girl, if you need me to stop; if you need a break, or it’s too much, just tap twice on my hip, and we’ll stop, okay?”

“Yes, Sam.” Without being told to, you show him that you can do as he asked by tapping the chiseled line of his hip twice, and then you go back to rubbing your fingers into his skin.

“Good girl.” Balancing himself on his strong knees, one of his hands comes down and tilts your chin up and rubs your cheek. Keeping your eyes with his, Sam says, “Okay, little girl, open up for me.”

A whimper falls free as you do it, but you open your mouth for Sam. As soon as he slides into your mouth, and the head of his cock rests against your tongue, both you and Sam let out simultaneous groans.

Not knowing if you’re allowed to suck him into your mouth or swirl your tongue through the slick precome, you look up at Sam for permission.

“Go ahead, little girl; get it good and wet for me.”

You whimper at the approval, and without moving anything other than your mouth and tongue, you roll your tongue over Sam’s warm cock, swallowing down every trace of his own slick you can lap up. When you’ve done that, Sam slides himself into your mouth another couple inches, and keeping your body still, your mouth sucks down as much of his throbbing length as you can reach.

Sam gives you an inch, you slurp him down, and your reward is simply another inch, and this repeats until finally the tip of Sam’s cock rests against the back of your mouth. With a deep and needy groan, Sam’s other hand comes down from the wall and threads into your hair – not to hold you in place, but so it’s his hand that hits the wall, and not the back of your head – then he starts to move.

With slow and languid motions, Sam slides his dick in and out of your mouth while you curl your tongue around him, swallowing down every glorious inch he gives you. Other than his hand cradling the back of your head and his other hand making the fingers of your tied hand rub circles into his nipple, Sam’s not touching you, but you can feel your pussy throb and drip and ache to be filled.

It’s slow, but every time Sam pushes back into your mouth, he goes a little bit deeper, and he knows exactly what he’s doing; he’s getting you ready to take every inch of him.

Finally, when your throat is open and relaxed enough, and your mouth is practically begging for him to take what he wants, he pulls out, and asks, “Are you ready, little girl?”

You lick your lips and pant, “Yes, Sam.”

“Remember…” He brushes his cock against your swollen lips, smearing your saliva and his precome. “If you need me to stop, all you have to do is tap my hip twice.” You take a deep breath and nod your head, and Sam eases himself into your mouth.

He’s slow for a little bit, enjoying your warm and slick mouth, and when he carefully pushes his entire length into your mouth, along your tongue, and to the back of your throat, both Sam’s eyes and yours flutter closed and roll back in your heads.

As his speed increases, so does the depth and power behind the thrusts of his hips. Knowing every inch of you, how much you can take from him, and how far he can push you before it’s too much, Sam fills your mouth with his girth and length – he loves how you moan around him. Wanting just a little bit more, as he fucks your mouth, he moves the fingers of your tie-knotted hand on his chest and mutely urges you to pinch and roll his nipple – you do, and a heavy groan comes from deep within Sam’s chest.

Keeping your body as still as possible, with every thrust Sam makes in your mouth, your body shifts just a little bit, and between your thighs you can feel the smooth white chocolate melting from your increased body temperature. You groan at the thought of Sam licking you clean, lapping at your dripping folds, clit, and hole, and Sam returns your groan with another one of his as he finds a quick and deep pace.

Once Sam is sure your throat is relaxed, with the head of his cock, he tests your gag reflexes by pushing himself – just once – down the back of your throat. When you only moan at his test, he slows his pace down and keeps his thrusts shallow as he fucks your throat. In response, your hand on Sam’s hip grips him tightly, but never taps.

As he grinds himself against your face, Sam slides your hand, tethered to his, down his chest, his abs, and his hips, and cups your hand around his balls. You whimper at the feeling of touching more of his skin and clench your empty core while grinding your own hips ever so slightly down onto the bed.

Immediately, Sam’s hips stop, his cock still pushed deep into your mouth. “Keep still, little girl; be good for me.” He words are wrecked, but still gentle, and you give the only answer you can, which is an apologetic little rub of your hand on his hip. “Good girl,” he rasps.

Making your bound hand rub and roll his balls, Sam finds his pace again, snapping his hips back and forth against your mouth and throat. You gag once, and Sam backs off, but you rub his hip again, silently assuring him that you’re okay.

“Holy shit… You’re so good for me,” Sam practically growls his praise after he finds his rhythm again. “Look at you…” He casts his eyes downward to watch you and your mouth as he drags your hand secured to his back up his body, making your fingers graze the base of his spit-slicked cock, up his abs, over one of his nipples, and his stubbly chin, finally bringing your fingers up to his mouth. His tongue lathes over your knuckles and fingertips, and you can feel the vibrations of his moans against your skin, making you whimper around his cock. “ _My_ little girl’s so good for me,” he murmurs into your hand.

Just as you feel Sam’s length twitch and throb against your tongue, he pulls himself out of your mouth with heavy gravelly breaths. Sam likes to be in control; he edges and denies himself right alongside you, and this time is no different.

You sigh and try to catch your breath when he takes his cock away from you, and watch longingly as Sam takes his fist to his cock and gives it a few lazy tugs before he moves down so his face in yours.

“You did so good, little girl,” Sam praises as he wipes away the spit and precome from your chin and lips. “Do you need some more water?”

“No, Sam, don’t need _water_.” You reach up with your free hand to try to pull him closer to you. “Please, Sam; let me come; I _need_ to come.”

“Oh, little girl, _I will_ ,” Sam assures you in a husky voice as he presses both of your hands into his chest and kisses your mouth, your chin, down to your chest to suck one of your nipples into his mouth, licking away another smudge of milk chocolate. You gasp and whine. “Shhh. I will; just a little bit more; almost done.” He kisses down your stomach and pushes himself backward so he can kiss down the line of your closed thighs, still holding on to the tie, taking your bound hand with him. “But I have to clean you up first. Is my chocolate all melted?”

Sam doesn’t wait for you to answer, he just nudges your thighs open, bends your knees, and spreads your legs open wide for him. He groans appreciatively when he sees the white chocolate melted along your folds and between your thighs. Without a word, Sam lays down between your legs and licks a broad stripe up your thigh. You pull in a sharp breath at the drag of his tongue along your skin and groan when you see his tongue covered in white chocolate.

“Tastes better than I thought, little girl,” Sam groans into your skin, taking another lick of his melted chocolate from the inside of your thigh.

Still having hold of the red and gold tie, Sam takes your knotted hand in his and drags one of your own fingers lightly up your slit, coating it in your ample juices and white chocolate. You cry out and arch your back at the slight touch, and Sam sucks your finger into his mouth to lick it clean. Swiping his finger along the inside of your thigh, Sam picks up another finger full of chocolate and brings it up to your mouth.

“Want some?” He chuckles when you make a face telling him you most definitely do _not_ want any more chocolate. “Are you sure?”

You know he purposefully leaves out his usual ‘little girl’ because you don’t _have_ to take the chocolate; he’s just teasing you – in a _different_ way. Still, you lean forward and take just a little lick from his finger, and even though it’s just a tiny lick of what he’s offering you, Sam still groans when your tongue touches his skin.

“More for me,” he tells you in that sexy voice he knows you love and rubs his finger, smearing what’s left of the melted white chocolate over your nipple and plucking it slightly between his fingers. Your hips roll up off Sam’s bed, but he doesn’t spank the inside of your thigh like he did before, because he knows that you’ve not only been on edge for so long, but you’re doing this part _just_ for him. So, he just warns you, “You have to keep those hips still for me, little girl; no moving just yet.”

“Yes, Sam,” you answer with a ragged voice from him fucking your throat.

Sam licks up the inside of one of your thighs until he reaches your folds, swirling his tongue in the melted chocolate and sucking little bruises into your skin with every sticky sweet mouthful, then he starts in on your other thigh, showing it the same attention. With his tongue soft, Sam licks away all traces of the chocolate melted along your folds, and his fingers gently pull them apart.

Sam groans when he sees how wet you are; your slick is dripping down your slit, to your ass, and onto his sheets. You gasp when he licks with his tongue flat from your perineum to your clit, and he groans at the taste of you mixed with the white chocolate.

As Sam gives you little licks in your folds, the hand still attached to Sam’s via his red and gold tie, gently touches Sam’s hair. When he groans his approval of your touch, your other hand comes up off the bed, and you thread your fingers through Sam’s sweaty brown hair.

Your back arches and your head falls back against the wall when you feel Sam’s tongue swirl around your opening. “Sam, please…” Your fingers pet the sides of his head, resisting the urge to tug his face tighter against your wanting pussy.

Not giving you an answer, Sam traces his tongue all the way around the inside edge of your dripping hole, groaning between your legs. “Could you come just from this?” As soon as he says it, his tongue does the exact same thing again.

You’re practically sobbing by now, but still you manage a “No, Sam; you didn’t say.”

“ _Fuck_ ,” he whispers in a gravelly voice. “And if I did?” His tongue traces the same path around your needy opening, but never dipping inside of you.

“Need to, Sam…” You whimper is name with your eyes squeezed shut.

“What if I did this?” Sam switches his tongue out for his finger and follows the trail just around the inside of your slippery hole with the tip of his finger.

“Please, Sam,” you beg him with a whine. “ _Need_ to come…”

“Since you’ve been such a good girl for me…” The tip of Sam’s finger makes another circle, loving how you twitch and clench for more. “If you can come _just from this_ , go ahead.”

Immediately, your eyes pop open and look at Sam while shaking your head. “Please, Sam… I want…”

“I know, little girl.” Sam kisses the inside of your thigh. “And we will, but if you can come _just from this_ , I wanna see it; go ahead.”

Another sob rips free from your mouth, and your head lolls back against the wall with deep and heavy breaths coming in and out of your lungs. Sam’s finger keeps making those same circles, never any more pressure and never pushing his finger inside your pussy that he can see clenching around itself.

“C’mon, little girl, just come for me; I can see you want to, and as soon as you do, I’ll fill you up and fuck you good and hard until you come again.”

The combination of Sam’s filthy promises and his finger barely tracing your ultra-sensitive opening makes that fire light in your middle. “Sam,” you pant his name. “ _Fuck_! Please, Sam! Pleasepleaseplease…”

Sam watches as the insides of your thighs clench as you fight the urge to rock against his hand. Your back arches, and your eyes squeeze shut more tightly: he knows the signs. “There it is, little girl; C’mon let me see.”

“Can’t, Sam… Please!”

“ _Yes_ , you can, little girl. I know you’re so close; I can _see_ it.” Sam’s finger keeps making that same path around the edges your hole, but now he moves it a little faster. Then he says the one thing he knows you can’t resist, “Come _for_ _me_ , little girl.”

It takes two more circles from his finger, and your breaths come in faster, your moans increasing in volume and pitch, your fingers unconsciously twist in Sam’s hair just a little bit harder, and your thighs shake from clenching them so hard. “S-Sam… Oh, _shit_! SAM!”

At his angle, Sam can practically see the second before you come, and when he does, he dives in to your folds, sucking and licking at your clit, making your orgasm explode through your entire body and your vision blur white. He groans when your whole body clings to him: your knees press into his shoulders, your hands paw at his hair and neck, while your upper body curls forward around his head. Sam just pulls you tighter to his face, his lips and tongue on your clit, mercifully allowing you to roll your hips against his mouth.

His mouth eases you through the aftershocks, and he gently pulls you down the bed, so your head rests back on one of his soft pillows, your body slack and relaxed, eyes closed. While you catch your breath, and come back to yourself, Sam carefully unties the red and gold tie from your wrist, kissing and rubbing at the wrinkle marks in your skin, placing both of your hands down on the bed when he’s finished.

When your eyes finally flicker open and look up at him, from his place, kneeling between your legs, he rubs your hips and thighs with his fingers, kissing up and down the center of your chest and your middle.

“How’s my good girl doing?” Sam wonders as he licks at the smear of white chocolate he left behind on your nipple.

“Good, Sam,” you manage out in nothing more than a groan, your hands reaching up to his shoulders, urging him closer to you.

“You did so good,” Sam praises in a deep and hoarse voice. He kisses up your body and brings your knees up to his hips. “But we’ve got _one_ more thing to do… _Unless_ you’re too tired, little girl.” He noses past your sweaty hair and whispers in your ear, “Did I wear you out?”

“No, Sam,” you insist with a whine. “Please…You promised.”

He rubs his cock along your still soaked folds, still loving how your back arches and how you cry out at the littlest touch. “I know,” Sam whispers soothingly in your ear, finally easing the head of his dick inside your pussy that’s been empty for _weeks._ “I promised to fill you up, fuck you hard, and make you come.” He slides the rest of the way inside you, and both you and Sam gasp and groan at the feeling of being filled and sheathed completely. “And tell me, little girl,” he asks you in a dark voice while slowly rocking in and out of you, “How did you get so lucky?”

You’re lost, eyes squeezed shut, relishing in the fact that you’re _finally_ filled up and stretched open by Sam’s cock, but he asked you a question, and to get your attention, Sam snaps his hips hard against your center. You gasp and look up at Sam.

“I said… _How_ did you get so _lucky_?” Sam’s hips go back to slow and fluid thrusts while his mouth kisses and his tongue licks at your mouth, still tasting little remnants of chocolate left behind – everything tastes like chocolate.

“I was a good little girl for you, Sam,” you babble while trying to keep up with Sam’s lips.

Sam groans. “So close, little girl, but that’s not _quite_ the answer I was looking for.” You start to whimper, but Sam shushes you. “You _are_ a good little girl for me,” he makes the distinction in a wrecked voice, and his hips pick up speed. “You’re _my_ good little girl, aren’t you?”

“Yes, Sam.” You cling to him, wrapping your legs around his waist and crying out every time his cock drags along your g-spot.

“ _Mine_ to fill up and _mine_ to fuck hard.” Sam’s hips snap harder, swiveling in that way that makes your toes curl.

Sam’s words aren’t a question, but you still force yourself to answer, “Yes, Sam.” Your fingers wind in his sweaty hair, and you can feel your skin stick to Sam’s from the residual chocolate as that familiar heat sparks in your middle.

“ _My_ little girl who comes _only **for** **me**_.”

You start to babble your answer, but Sam’s mouth steals your lips, kissing them and pulling your lips into his mouth. He’s breathing is hard, his chest and neck are dripping with sweat, and his grip on your shoulders is tightening by the second – he’s _so close_ to letting go.

And then he growls five little words against your lips; the five little words you’ve been waiting to hear since Sam finally filled you up, “Come _for_ me, little girl.”

Even though it was just a little while ago that Sam made you come with just the tip of his finger, Sam’s command to ‘come _for_ him,’ is something that you _never_ disobey, and a second orgasm instantly rips its way through you, making you scream and forcing everything, from your toes curling into the skin of Sam’s ass cheeks to your fingers twisted in his hair, to clench and pull tight.  

Sam’s crest is no different. His hips stutter against your center, his head falls between your neck and shoulder, burying his face in your hair and skin, and when he finally lets himself come, a bitten off shout bursts from his lips.

Taking the time to feel every little spark leftover from your peaks – and sometimes eliciting new ones – you and Sam keep your hot and sticky bodies pressed together, your hips just moving against each other.

When you’ve both had your fill, Sam carefully pulls out and lays down on the bed next to you, keeping your body pressed close to his. Without even asking if you need it - Sam knows you do - he tips a bottle of water up to your lips and keeps his fingers rubbing up and down your skin while you drink. After you cuddle back into him, Sam takes time to rub your shoulders and back, working free and loosening all the knots and tight muscles that have accumulated from having your arms bound and raised for so long. As he slides his hands from your shoulders to the muscles of your lower back, he feels you shiver against him. So, he moves, just a little bit, to reach for the blanket on the floor and drapes it over you, then resumes his task of massaging your back.  

More time passes, and when he can feel that your breathing and heart rate have gone back to normal, Sam takes the bottle of aloe vera gel from his end table. He smiles at you when he sees that you're looking up at him, then kisses you softly before he rubs the cool gel into the pink marks around your wrists, blowing on the shiny green gel to help soothe your skin.  

"Does that feel better?" Sam asks, keeping his voice soft and gentle. When you nod your head, he carefully pulls you closer to him and goes back to rubbing your shoulders under the blanket. "Do you need anything else, or is any place sore?" You shake your head and kiss the center of Sam's chest, but he continues rubbing, for as long as both you  _and_  he need it, with gentle hands on your back and shoulders. 

As you slowly come back to yourself, you stretch your legs and point your toes, then cuddle back into Sam and whisper, "Thank you for the Valentine's Day presents." 

Keeping his hands working to get every ounce of soreness out of your muscles, Sam makes eye contact with you and says, "You're welcome. You did so good, ______; thank _you."_ After he thanks you, Sam plants gentle kisses on your forehead and over each of your closed eyes when they flutter shut. When he hears you giggle softly at the feeling of his lips on your eyelids, he moves to your lips, still finding little tastes of chocolate in your skin. “You still taste sweet.”

For the most part you're awake, still lazy and relaxed, but you groan just a little bit at feeling the tackiness between your thighs from Sam’s pieces of white chocolate. “M’all sticky. Need a shower” You make another face at Sam, and he chuckles as he kisses it away.

“No shower. You taste…” Sam teases while kissing your lips again. “You taste _good_.”

It seems like days ago, but you can still remember those were your exact words when Sam climbed into bed with you after he got back to the bunker.

“Shower,” you whine playfully. “M’sticky; stuck to you.”

"Do you want to right now?" Sam asks gently to make sure you're ready.

"Uh huh," you answer with a little smirk, teasing Sam a little, "Before I'm glued to you for the rest of forever."

Returning your little smirk, Sam scoops you up with your legs wrapped around his waist and your arms around his neck. “I don’t remember you complaining when you were stuck to me before.” You chuckle at Sam as he grabs a handful of plaid and cotton from his bag on the floor, but something shiny catches the corner of your eye – it’s red.

“What’s that?” You point to the shiny red thing in his hand.

“What?” Sam gives you a frisky grin. “Oh, this? It’s just the other half of my piece of chocolate from before.” He thumbs off the red foil and takes a little bite. You see this heart is dark chocolate; the missing piece of chocolate from your candy box. “I’ll share if you want some?”

You watch Sam’s face as he stands completely naked in his bedroom, with you wrapped around him, plaid in one hand chocolate in the other, all while still holding you to him. He locks eyes with yours and works the tiny piece of chocolate in his mouth until it melts. When he his mouth stops, you lean forward to kiss him, and Sam lets you lick all the chocolate away from his tongue.

Before he starts to walk toward the shower, Sam takes another bite of his dark chocolate. “Thought you said you couldn’t eat anymore chocolate? Are you sure you want me to share?”

A filthy grin fixes itself on your lips. “Yes, Sam.”

“Crazy little girl,” Sam mutters darkly under his breath as he goes to take another bite, but before he can, you seize what’s left of Sam’s dark chocolate heart and suck it into your mouth. Sam’s eyes go dark, but he stays quiet all the way down the hall to the shower.

Once inside the shower, Sam turns on the water and sets you inside before he steps in after you. Before he flings the shower curtain closed, he bends down to lick at the line of chocolate drool dripping from the corner of your mouth and whispers, “Are you going to be a good girl for me?”


End file.
